


A Love Not Forgotten

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omega verse but didn't show sexual or births, same sex couples, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Five years and ten months again, or 6 years ago, two boys fell in love. One day six months later, Nyx vanished without a word...Luka was devastated, thinking he'd been abandoned. Now, he's more nervous and fearful than normal for himself, still shy as always. Niko, his brother, has to constantly be around him, and has become overprotective of him over those 5 to 6 years. What'll happen when Nyx tries to see Luka again?





	A Love Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I love this  
I have an RP of this with a friend

Knut x Marion (Autumn); Lizzie x Jess (Bolt and June (black and white Jordi x Avi daughter)  
Niko x Cody; Nyx x Luka

Tristan; Justice  
Noell and Nel are Niko and Luka's; Fell and Fawn

Kittens Ellie, Jessy, Jonny, Sage, Azure

Nyx writes, and helps mum with bakery; dad is an engineer   
******************^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^**********

Niko hummed gently to his brother, with a soft sigh, when the chocolate-streaked-ginger began to whimper again. The chocolate haired male nuzzled his Omega brother, attempting to calm him down. Just like always, it worked, and therefore Niko sighed in relief. He decided he was going to take Luka to that cafe again to-morrow, the one with the female worker, Elizabeth, and the cu- the dark haired male employee, Cody. With that, the two brothers fell asleep peacefully, finally. The next day Niko roused Luka, feeding him a bit of cereal so he could brush his teeth, but then deciding they should do lunch, not breakfast, at the cafe, so he decided on taking Luka by the droogstore for some candy, the bookstore, and a certain pet shop. Hopefully they'd have enough time to do all three. Well, finding the candy took literally five to ten seconds, so Niko took Luka to the bookstore next. They found a few animal books, as well as some mangas and a dvd or two, waiting in line to pay then getting out of there, as there were many Alphas there today...

The pet shop was last, and took the longest because Luka wanted to play with all the pups and kittens, and even the rats. Niko was glad to see Luka looking so happy, so it was hard to pull him away when a few hours had passed...He had to, though, as he wanted to take Luka to the cafe. The boy was nervous as they walked...He seemed to have figured out where they were going just by direction alone. Well, that and the fact they could easily smell the coffee and pastries after feet of walking. Niko entered the establishment while pulling Luka in gently, humming quietly to the boy. He saw that reddish-brown haired Omega, whom had come out a split second a few times but was quickly pushed back into the back, walking cookies, juice, and a water to the table of a very pregnant Omega woman and her two children. Husband must be at work, Niko thought. He nuzzled Luka, finding a table to sit at and sitting there with the ginger awhile. They needed lunch, so he decided to bring Luka up to the counter with him, when suddenly Marion appeared. "What would you like to order?" Marion asked the surprised Niko. "Un...Sweet tea and an iced Mocha, with a roast beef sandwich and a Blueberry Danish." the brunette said. Marion nodded, hurrying to the kitchen to make it. There were literally no smokers to-day, not that Niko would know about the Omega's trauma.

Niko spoke and hummed to Luka, as well as ruffling his hair a few times, starting a bit when Marion cleared his throat. Seeing the food and beverages, Niko dipped his head, saying "Thank you." Marion nodded, saying "Enjoy your meal." then trotting off to the counter, heading behind it. Niko managed to get the food into Luka, though Luka was slow about eating, just nibbling at the Danish. Niko ate his sandwich, taking sips of the coffee in between and reminding Luka to drink too, knowing sweet tea was his favorite. Luka did in fact drink, taking gulps of it despite barely eating much Danish in each bite. Niko smiled at him at least hydrating, even if he refused to eat much at once. He hummed to Luka, still, and nodded his head every once in awhile. Once they'd finished eating, he hummed to the boy and led him to the counter to pay, smiling at Knut and Cody on the way. Elizabeth was at the cash register and he smiled as he handed over money to her for the food and drink they'd consumed. Luka softly said "Th-Thank you." for the food, Niko guessed, and the blonde Beta smiled and nodded at him. "You're welcome." she said before vanishing into the back to check on Marion and her son. Yes, that's where the reddish-brown haired Omega had gone after serving them.

The baby was about four to six months old now, he'd been told by Cody. He smiled at the Omega and Knut again, as he and Luka passed by, catching sight of the redhead Beta on the way as well. Jessika nodded to them, smiling at Luka, then went to the counter. She was alone today, as Edmund and Jonathan had taken the kids to the park, which had hot dog and ice cream vendors, as well as a crepe stand. The redhead had huffed a bit, but she'd let them go. She now hummed as she waited at the counter, Knut actually coming to take her order. She offered him a smile, to which he smiled back, and asked for fruit and some tea. She went back to the table to wait then, with her year or year and two month old June, Avi's daughter. Knut smiled, as well, when he brought the order to her table. She was happy to see the change in him, more confidence. She took sips of her tea between bites of the fruit, and when she was done she went up front again. She smiled at Elizabeth while paying for the food, then decided to stick around. Elizabeth took her to the back to see Tristan, as she and the redhead had now been dating many months. Jessika smiled even wider when she saw the babe.

Meanwhile, Niko and Luka walked down the street, Niko trying hard not to think of the run in with Nyx a year ago...They'd run into him once or twice after that, but he'd kept Luka away from the raven haired male. Shaking his head, Niko fought down a growl and glanced to Luka, smiling at the chocolate-streaked ginger male as they walked. He nearly froze when he heard whimpering cries...He thought back to months ago, when they'd found Noell and Nel, shaking his head as these sounded like animal cries. Luka asked "What's making that noise, Niko?" with a tilt of his head. Niko said "It sounds like baby animals." and stepped to the right, off the sidewalk. He was proven right by a box directly in front of them, where a little gray and white kitten head popped up every once in awhile. "Oh, they're so cute." Luka squeaked, Niko giving him a smile and a nod. "Indeed, they are. Let's get them home." he said gently with a nod. Luka nodded, picking up the gray and white boy to make the box a little lighter. There were also a Tuxedo, a ginger and white, and a chocolate and white kiddy. Almost too late Niko noticed the blonde and white kitty on the ground, scooping her up quickly. He handed over the Tuxedo to Luka as well, as he and his gray and white brother were the smallest.

They carried the kittens back towards home, needing to bathe and feed them. _Can those two smaller ones even eat yet?_ Niko thought with a sigh. Luka glanced to his brother a moment, shaking his head as he glanced to the two brother kittens in his hands. They got home, bathing the kittens, then Niko turned to Luka. "Watch the three older ones. Put the dish in the sink when they're done." he said as he got some cat food and milk and mixed it onto the plate, just in case. He and Luka liked to feed local strays, and some strays liked the cat milk. Niko took the two brother kittens, hugged Luka good bye, and headed out the door. He would feed the strays when he got back. The brunette headed to the nearest vet, wallet in pocket as he knew he'd have to pay probably. Arriving to the vet he checked in then sat to wait for an available vet. Finally, he was taken back into a room. Meanwhile, Nyx headed for their very apartment...He'd hired an investigator to do a bit of digging, research, and though he'd tried to tell them having the address was a breach of privacy, probably, they'd given him it anyway; nothing he could do about it but go to said apartment.

He hummed as he did just that, soon arriving to the building. He looked it up and down, then shrugged to himself. He hummed quietly as he went through the door, reaching the elevator and going to their floor. Oh, by the way, Noell and Nel, a year and five or seven months, were with Niko and Luka's mom, who had met them months ago. She did well as their babysitter. Anyhow! Nyx approached the door, knocking then waiting. Luka squeaked, looking away from the three kittens now licking their paws and washing their faces. He tilted his head, thinking it was Niko though in the back of his mind he knew Niko had keys...Maybe he'd forgotten them here? That's what Luka told himself as he approached the door. He hummed to himself as he opened the door, only to come face to face with Nyx...He squeaked, looking about himself nervously, then gasped when the chocolate kitten brother rushed towards the door. Luckily, Nyx saw him coming and caught him, tilting his head as he studied the kitten he picked up. "Where'd he come from?" he asked Luka, whom made a small sound. "A box...him and the ginger tabby are probably siblings. The cream and white must have been with the same family as them. Someone else dumped a Tuxedo and a blue and white kitten, twins...Br...Brother took them to the vet because w-we don't know if they can eat f-food yet..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Nyx nodded at him, then gently said "Come with me to the park for a bit, Luka. There's something I want to talk to you about." Luka made another small sound, saying "B-But, brother will come back soon..." then trailed off. "You can tell him on my phone." Nyx said gently, holding out his free hand. When Luka finally took it, Nyx quickly put the chocolate kitty on the floor and closed the door. He led Luka to the elevator, going to the ground floor and leading him through the doors. Luka made small sounds as they walked, and halfway down the street he didn't know Niko had returned from the vet...Niko saw them walking from a distance, shaking his head as he told himself no way was that Luka. He headed through the doors and to the elevator with the twin brother kittens, getting to their floor and going to their unit. He nearly yelled when he realized the chocolate-streaked ginger wasn't there...He growled to himself, narrowing his eyes a bit. Meanwhile, Nyx smiled gently as he led Luka towards the park, holding his hand to keep him close. He shot glares at other Alphas, instantly smiling at Luka each time. Luka hummed softly to himself as they walked, and it seemed too soon they reached the park...Shrugging to himself, Luka let Nyx lead him into the park.

They walked for awhile before reaching a waterfall, and Nyx stopped him there. Nyx smiled at Luka a moment, then motioned to the bench they were beside. "Sit here." he said gently, only sitting when Luka had. He hummed quietly now too, saying "So... you looked at his phone. Right? Or no?" he asked the ginger, whom shook his head. "Well...Don't be mad at Niko, but I guess he deleted everything from me. He was mad I didn't even try to contact the two of you before we left, or while we were en route or whatever...After that got sorted out, we got busy with the other store, and then when we came back we were still busy and...and I'm sorry, I should have marked you back then. If...If you're willing to get back together with me, I'll mark you this time." Nyx said, swearing on his life. Luka nodded at him, saying "Yes, but...we have to tell Niko." Nyx sighed, yet nodded at that, saying "Okay." Later that day, Luka called Niko on Nyx's phone and told him. Niko was understanding yet assertive in what Nyx should do, which made Nyx nervous but he was fine. The next night, Nyx marked and mated Luka. His heat had come a bit early because of Nyx...A few weeks later, they found out Luka was pregnant, with twins.

(Skip to babies!)  
Lizzie and Jess' baby had been conceived around the same time as Nyx and Luka's, but she was just now in labor...Luka, meanwhile, held his precious twins, a boy and a girl. They'd named the twins Fawn and Fell, and Fawn had been taken out first. Yes, Luka had had a C section, because it was his first pregnancy and it was twins. Anyhow, Luka hummed sweetly to his babies, as Nyx sat close in a chair and smiled at the sweet little angels. An hour or so later they were all sleeping. A day later, they woke to the wails of another newborn, obviously Jess' Justice, and Nyx and Luka smiled at one another. Meanwhile, a panting, sweaty Jess was handed her baby boy, Lizzie holding her free hand as she was wheeled back to the room. She'd done it, she'd had their baby without a surgery. They rested the rest of the day.

(Had to slip Justice in there)  
End


End file.
